El nacimiento de una belleza
by LadyMalfoyBlack36
Summary: su esposo y su amante creian que estaba muerto ¡Pero NO! él estaba vivo e iba a vengarse de aquellos que lo quisieron ver muerto. y para lograrlo regresara con nuevo rostro y una nueva actitud y con la ayuda de un joven doctor lo logrará y talvez en el proceso se enamore nuevamente. SasuNaru, YAOI, Universo Alterno.


_Esta es la primera historia de Naruto que escribo y tambien es mi primer Sasunaru, ¡asi es! YAOI si no te gusta hay muchas otras hsitorias que puedes leer._

_Naruto no me pertenece son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_Universo alterno._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Konoha, con el cielo azul completamente despejado, una suave brisa meneaba las ramas de los arboles, era una mañana fresca y soleada, un taxi se dirigía por la calle adentro uno de sus ocupantes un chico rubio iba sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo, el taxista de vez en cuando lo veía por el retrovisor, pues como no hacerlo si el pasajero era como dirían las fans de los artistas "hermoso" "guapo" parecía de esos chicos que salen en las revistas donde solamente salen los "Idols" o los actores famosos, alejo la vista del espejo cuando escucho que el joven le pidió detenerse en una de las plazas de la ciudad.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un centro comercial el joven antes de bajarse le dijo a su acompañante que iba en la parte del copiloto que se reunirían en el lugar ya establecido, al parecer el hombre iba dormido porque no contesto.

Del taxi se bajo un chico y cuando el sol le dio sus hermosos cabellos dorados se veían como si fuesen los mismos rayos del sol, se llevo las manos a la cara para evitar el reflejo del sol pero cuando las quito se pudieron observar unos hermoso ojos azules tan azules como el cielo de esa mañana, su rostro tenía un saludable bronceada, sus mejillas parecian tan suaves, poseía unas marquitas en ellas que lo hacían lucir adorable, poseía además un cuerpo esbelto de largas piernas, cintura estrecha y un trasero firme.

Luego de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol empezó a caminar observando las vitrinas que se encontraban cerca sin darse cuenta las personas que se encontraban cerca empezaron a levantarse y a seguirlo atraídos por su belleza se preguntaban ¿Quién era? ¿Si era algún famosos que había llegado? El chico sin tomarles importancia siguió caminando hasta que sintió como alguien lo tocaba de el hombro, volteo a ver pero no vio a nadie conocido.

De repente la multitud aumento mujeres y hombres lo seguían por el igual, se detuvo frente a una tienda que le llamo la atención y entro.

Empezó a ver la ropa interior, las dependientas estaban emocionadas por poder servir a alguien tan guapo, el chico tomo un conjunto y entro a unos de los vestidores a probárselos, ya se había quitado su ropa y solo estaba en ropa interior cuándo de repente un hombre apareció frente a el, de repente se le vino el recuerdo de alguien tocando su hombro y pensó que era algún acosador y grito.

¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!.- el hombre frente a el lo tomo de la cintura y le cubrió la boca asustado le dio una mordida y cuándo se vio liberado salió corriendo, el hombre lo siguió y lo tomo de la cintura, el chico como pudo se soltó y le hizo unas llaves de Judo aventando a su agresor por los aires y estampándolo al suelo, justo en ese momento llego seguridad y se lo llevaron las dependientas le dieron una bata para que se cubriera, le dijeron que el gerente quería disculparse con el personalmente.

Lo llevaron a un restaurante y le pidieron que esperara un momento, se sentó en unas de las mesas a tomar un té cuando escucho a una mujeres hablando sobre un programa de concursos curioso volteo a ver.

En una de las pantallas del local estaba un presentador dando la bienvenida

¡buenas tarde damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos una vez más a su programa de concursos "Change" y esta vez le presentamos a dos concursantes que participaran por ganar el premio.

Y esta noche les presentamos 2 historias de personas que quieren un cambio primero tenemos al consursante N° 1 ¡Lee Quo y esta es su historia.

La primera historia no le intereso mucho pero ya que seguía esperando decidió seguir viendo el programa.

Y ahora el segundo participante ¡Uzamaki Naruto!.

Se sorprendió por el nombre sentía que conocía a esa persona de algún lado pero siguió atento a lo siguiente.

En la pantalla se observaba un chico de cabellera rubia un poco pasado de peso aunque no era muy guapo tenía una sonrisa hermosa, el se encontraba en un mercado comprando pescados aunque el vendedor no le prestaba mucha atención, el chico por ver unos pescados más grandes resbalo y cayó en unos cubos con agua que habían sin más se levando diciendo ¡estoy bien!

En otra escenas salía corriendo tratando de alcanzar el autobús, logró tomarlo y se subió todos los asientos iban llenos como llevaba las manos ocupadas con las bolsas del mercado no se pudo agarrar antes de que el vehículo acelerara y eso provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y callera con todas sus compras, nadie se levando a ayudarle como puedo se levando, recogió las bolsas.

Cuando llego a su casa saludos feliz de estar de regreso.

-¡mamá! ¡Cuñadas! ¡Abuela! Estoy en casa. En la sala de la casa las susodichas hicieron una mueca de disgusto no les gustaba que el las llamara de ese modo pero tenían que aguantarlo porque era su familia política.

Cuando lo vieron cruzar la puerta de la sala le reclamaron.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no nos llames de ese modo.

El chico se sintió mal y borro la sonrisa que adornaba su regordete rostro -¡Lo Siento! Dijo –Ire a preparar la comida.- Tomo las bolsas y se alejo a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Al chico rubio le disgusto la forma en que la familia del chico gordito lo trataba alejo la vista de la pantalla cuando alguien le hablo.

Era el gerente que llegaba a pedirle disculpas le pidió que lo acompañara se lamento por no poder seguir viendo el programa.

¡Hay no! Quería seguir viendo me gustaría saber quien va a ganar.- Una de las señoras que estaban a su lado la escucho –No se preocupe joven puede verlo nuevamente en la noche- el rubio le sonrió - ¡en serio lo puedo ver! Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!.- contento se despidió de la señora y siguió a la señora, estaba decidido lo vería nuevamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El gerente lo había llevado hasta su oficina donde se disculpo con él por lo ocurrido y le informo que el hombre había sido llevado hasta la estación de policía donde lo acusarían.

Aliviado por eso se despidió del gerente y se dirigió a su apartamento a descansar.

Estaba con su pijama puesto cuándo encendió el televisor dispuesto a ver la repetición del programa, cambio de canal hasta que lo encontró.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El chico gordito estaba frente a una cámara, estaba vestido con gracioso traje de color celeste.

-¡Hola! Querido mira yo diseñe este traje,- el chico se dio una vuelta para que la cámara pudiera grabar.

-Querido te extraño y quisiera que vuelvas pronto.- el chico estaba parado junto a su cama y había dejado la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio así que sus cuñadas lo espiaban y se burlaban de el.

Cuando las vio se detuvo. –Adelante, sigue te ves gracioso.- le dijeron las chicas desde la puerta después de decir eso se alejaron riéndose de el.

Ahora el presentador iba a anunciar al ganador.

-Muy Bien y el ganador de un cambio esta noche es?.- el chico rubio estaba ansioso quería que ganara Naruto.

.El ganador es Lee Quo, ¡felicidades!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-!Que! el chico estaba sorprendido por el ganador, Naruto se merecía el premio, no era justo que su familia lo tratara asi solo por ser gordito disgustado se levanto y tomo el teléfono y llamar al programa y preguntar por que no había sido naruto el ganador.

Se levanto de su asiento y tomo el teléfono.

-Hola, bueno llamo para saber porque no eligieron a Naruto como el ganador el merecía más el premio.- Estaba enojado pero de repente su semblante cambio, se puso pálido -¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quiere decir con que está Muerto?

Colgó el teléfono estaba sorprendido los del programa le habían dicho que Naruto Uzumaki estaba muerto.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_aqui esta el primer capitulo y como ya vieron esta inspirado en drama coreano del mismo nombre aunque con los personajes de naruto. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
